deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azula
1= |-| 2= Azula is one of the main antagonists from the animated television series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Adam Taurus VS Azula *'Azula VS Ahsoka Tano' (Complete) *Alibaba Saluja vs. Azula *'Blaze the Cat vs. Azula' (Complete) *Cinder vs Azula *'Azula vs. Cinder Fall' (Completed) *Fujiwara no Mokou vs Azula *Juri VS Azula *'Azula vs. Juvia' (Complete) *'Azula vs Kimiko' (Complete) *Azula vs. Liz Sherman *Rukia Kuchiki VS Azula *Sailor Jupiter vs Azula (Abandoned) *'Savyna vs Azula' (Complete) *Shego vs. Azula *'Volcana vs Azula' (Complete) Battles Royale *Azula vs Cinder Fall vs Esdeath Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Aruka Schild (Needless) *Bullseye (Marvel Comics) *Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones) *Diana (Jewelpet) *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) *Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Moltres (Pokemon) *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Twilight Sparkle (MLP) History Avatar: The Last Airbender Though she is Zuko's younger sister, Azula is far greater and better than her older brother when it comes to fire-bending, close quarters combat, politics and military strategies. At a young age, she demonstrated and mastered fourteen arts of fire-bending, to the point of turning her flames blue, making her a fire-bender prodigy. Azula is as cruel and manipulative as their father Ozai. She has a sadistic streak, ruling others through fear and intimidation as she strives for her father’s approval and recognition. Perfection is Azula’s forte. Azula is a master fire-bender and is highly clever and cunning. She has incredible fighting prowess and battle tactics that even puts highly trained fire-benders and generals to shame. Azula is very sharp and strict, easily gained respect and command over others with the use of her silver, yet piercing tongue. While expressing disdain toward her brother Zuko, she shows no signs of hardships on tracking and pursuing him and Iroh, while hunting down Aang at her father's behest. Azula greatly takes pleasure on hunting down her prey. Azula with only a small group (Mai & Ty Lee), schemed, infiltrated, and took over the impenetrable city Ba Sing Se with little effort, and had even briefly killed the Avatar with her lightning. Upon her return to the Fire Nation Capital, she became an honorary hero of the Fire Nation along with her brother, whom she shared the glory and achievement much to her amusement and sadism. Azula hated her mother as she felt unloved by Ursa. This resulted in Azula harboring deep mental instabilities. Her mental state worsened after her childhood friends and subordinate, Mai and Ty Lee, stood up against her and when Ozai leaves her behind in the Fire Nation to succeed him. At this point on, Azula became mentally unstable, she began seeing visions of her mother and believed that others are conspiring against her. During the climactic event of Sozin’s Comet, Azula was almost crowned the new Fire Lord until her brother Zuko, stopped her coronation, thus preventing Azula from becoming Fire Lord. They dueled for the crown in an Agni Kai. Azula gained the upper hand during the fight, but due to Zuko’s newly found vigor and perspective, he was able to overcome Azula in battle. It was only after her defeat at the hands of her brother, Zuko and Katara that Azula suffered a complete mental breakdown and was placed in a mental health institute near the Fire Nation Capital in the aftermath of the Hundred Year War. The Search A year later, now the Fire Lord, Zuko decided to look for his mother. He needed the help of his unhinged sister, Azula, in order to locate their mother’s whereabouts. Azula, restrained in a straitjacket and wheelchair, was presented before Zuko. She agreed to help him on his search (with a hidden motive to murder their mother after learning a half-truth revelation from their father, Ozai over her mother's letter that claimed Zuko was the child of her lover, and uses this opportunity to take over the Fire Nation throne by legitimate right and believing that it would be the solution to stopping her of seeing hallucinations and visions of her mother). Zuko (who believes in redemption and reformation) was convinced, freed Azula from her shackles and placed her under his custody. Azula later met up with Team Avatar, minus Toph, and not a moment too soon, their reunion turned hostile. Zuko asked and pleaded Team Avatar to accompany him and his sister on searching for their mother. Team Avatar have difficulty on agreeing that Azula would be accompanying them, but heavily accepted her as company, much to their dismay. Thus, the former princess of the Fire Nation briefly joined Team Avatar on their search for Ursa. For a long time, Team Avatar once again experienced awkwardness on their journey. Despite the (forced) friendly approached by Team Avatar (namely the Avatar himself), Azula was proved to be a hurdle throughout their journey by being rude and mean to the party, provoked and assaults them when given the chance, and goes out on her own away from them. But was helpful nonetheless, when showed her skills and abilities when she aided the party during combat. Their search led them to Forgetful Valley, and upon many twists and turns, they successfully located and found Ursa. Azula was hell bent on murdering her own mother, but her attempts failed when she was unable to accept the fact that her mother and brother still deeply cared for her, even though the latter endured her harsh treatment she put him through throughout the years since they were children. Azula severed her ties with the party and fled into Forgetful Valley, never to be seen again. Smoke and Shadow Azula later returned and cause trouble for her brother and Team Avatar. Azula became a lot better, stronger, and much more devious and dangerous than before. Although she recovered from her madness, she still retained a bit of her unhinged and wicked attitude. Azula lost interest on the throne, believing that her “destiny lies elsewhere” and that is to make her brother, Zuko, a tyrannical ruler like their father Ozai, or to make him someone like herself, brutal and vicious. Azula schemes to worsened Zuko’s reputation as Fire Lord by wreaking havoc from the shadows. Azula reappeared with her own group of troublemakers she helped freed from the mental health institute she was once sheltered. Azula formed an all-women firebender group called the Fire Warriors, and disguised themselves as Kemurikage (Smoke and Shadow) imposters with Azula acting as their ringleader. They masqueraded as “spirits” on the Fire Nation, causing imbalance to Zuko’s rule by instigating people to rebel against its ruler, abducting children, and terrorizing citizens, successfully causing a bit of downfall to her brother’s regime as Fire Lord. Azula and her subordinates disappeared in smoke and lies waiting from the shadows for another opportunity to present itself to ruin her brother’s rule. Death Battle Info Background * Name: '''Azula * '''Race: '''Human/Firebender * '''Gender: '''Female * '''Alias: Princess, Your Highness, The Firelords Daughter, Princess of the Fire Nation, Hero of the Fire Nation, Lunatic, Madwoman, Nutcase * Age: Youth/Teen * Origin: Avatar: The Last Airbender * Height: 5'0" (152 cm) * Weight: About 116 lbs * Occupation: Princess of the Fire Nation, Princess Regent (Formerly), Firebending Master, Ringleader of the Kemurikage/Fire Warriors * Affiliation: '''Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai (Former), Herself, Kemurikage Imposters/Fire Warriors * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Likes: Mai, Ty Lee, Chan, Ozai (Former), Power, Torturing Zuko * Dislikes: Good, Ursa, Team Avatar * Weapon: Shuriken Dagger Weapons and Armor * Shuriken Dagger: A hidden weapon underneath her sleeve. Supposing it’s made of similar material as Mai’s knives, it’s pretty sharp, capable of puncturing rock and metal. Azula was about used this weapon to attack or (kill) Sokka, until Toph noticed her movements during the day of the black sun “Eclipse”. * Royal Armor: Only worm by Princes and Princesses of the Fire Nation for ceremonial purposes and gatherings. This armor protects the wearer’s body from the shoulders down to the top of the stomach. Azula wore this black and gold colored suit even during combat, and is shown capable of attacking her enemies swiftly despite wearing the suit of armor. * Bracer: Azula equipped herself with what appears to be a metal bracer, on each arm. She uses this to guard and deflect sharp weapons. * Light Clothing: Azula alternates wearing clothes and armor during her hunt of the Avatar. She sometimes wore light clothing during her travels, sacrificing defense over mobility and speed. * Kemurikage Attire: Azula later wore a robe and mask after she resurfaced as the ringleader of the Kemurikage. Powers and Abilities Powers * Firebending: '''Azula possess extraordinary firepower than regular firebenders. Instead of firing ordinary yellow or red flames, Azula fires blue flames, which is much hotter than regular flames. She can also produce much more firepower than ordinary ones, which makes Azula one the most deadly and powerful firebenders. ** ''Techniques: Having mastered the arts of firebending, Azula can execute a variety of moves during battle. *** Fireball: Azula launches a ball of flames on her enemies, she can charge this up for more power. *** Fire Shot: A regular attack by firebenders. Azula is capable of using only her fingers to shoot flames. *** Flaming Pinwheels and Arcs: Azula is very creative and has created this move in which she fires a disc of flames with a sweep of her hands and feet towards her enemies. *** Fire Blast: She is capable of unleashing a massive fire blast around her. *** Fire Stream: Azula can fire a continuous torrent of flame, similar to a flamethrower, though Azula can further enhanced this to widen her attack. *** Fire Strikes: Azula is capable of infusing flames to her punches and kicks. When collide with another Fire Strike, like what she did with Zuko, it creates an explosion. *** Fire Blade: Azula can generate a long thin blade made out of fire to slice and burn her enemies. It’s strong enough to even cut through stone structures and water. *** Fire Daggers: Azula is capable of creating thin fire daggers on both hands, has similar effects to Fire Blade. She and Zuko once clashed using this technique in Smoke and Shadow. *** Fire Shield: A defensive technique used by firebenders. Azula creates a barrier or sphere made out of fire to protect herself from other elemental attacks. Azula is capable of blasting her shield to create a blinding light, perfect for getaways. Azula used this technique to protect herself when Team Avatar and Zuko launches an all-out elemental attack at her at the same time. *** Fire Wall: Azula is capable of unleashing a massive wall of fire as a means of offense and defense against incoming elemental attacks. Azula used this technique when she unleashes a huge flame to blocked Aang’s attacks. *** Jet Propulsion: Azula can boost herself forward or away from her enemies. She can also use this to launch herself on the air and used this to propel, giving her limited flight. Azula mostly used this technique to increase her speed or to saved herself from falling. *** Redirect Lightning: Possibly adapted and learned from Zuko. After numerous fights with Zuko, Azula learned how to redirect lightning. Even a redirect lightning, Azula can redirect it back again to her target with ease. *** Smoke: During her disappearance, Azula somehow developed a new technique that firebenders will be able to use as a means of escape. While masquerading as the Kemurikage, Azula is capable of unleashing smoke around her. *** Fire Breath: Azula is also seen capable of executing the "Breath of Fire" technique like her uncle, Iroh. ** '''''Lightning: Being a master firebender, Azula can easily generate and fire a difficult move of firebenders, lightning. *** Lightning Bolt: Azula's trademark lightning attack. The longer she charges, the more devastating and deadly her lightning bolt becomes. *** Lightning Ball: Azula can easily produce and fire a large ball of lightning. *** Lightning Spark: Azula can generate a small spark of lightning. Abilities * Firebending Master: '''Firebending requires proper breath control and absolute focus on oneself. Emotions like rage and harmony fuels a firebender's power, and Azula surpassed all of that at a young age, to the point of developing blue flames and uses it as her signature flame. She’s a firebender prodigy, and one of the most gifted and skilled firebender of her generation, easily adapting and mastering techniques on just short time, and is very confident in her abilities. Azula is considered one of the most powerful firebenders of her time. * '''Highly Intelligent: Azula is extremely intelligent and a cunning strategist. She is well-versed in the military history of her nation at a young age, and is gifted in battle tactics. ** Sharp and Clever: She could easily saw through one’s plan, an expert liar, and is able to tell if a person is lying. ** Manipulative: Azula has a habit of bossing and controlling others to her leisure. ** Adept Fighter: Azula has incredible fighting prowess, is highly trained in close quarters combat, and is capable of learning and adapting her opponent’s fighting techniques. * Confident: Azula is always confident in her talents and abilities. ** Leadership: Azula is a proficient leader, and is capable of leading a group of people. ** Intimidation: She can easily convince and persuade others through fear and intimidation. ** Ruthless: Azula is a merciless and sadistic individual. * Quick and Agile: Azula is very quick on her toes. She is quick enough in reacting, dodging, and deflecting incoming attacks. She is also swift enough in striking and unleashing fast fire shots. Azula is notably one of the fastest and quickest characters in the show. ** Acrobatic: Azula is flexible and light-footed. She is capable of performing acrobatic moves like flips, turns and etc… Azula possibly learned acrobatics from Ty Lee. ** Markswoman: '''Has pinpoint and sharp accuracy. Azula possibly learned this from Mai. * '''Athlete: Azula is quite an athlete. She can easily leap high places and jump long distances, dominates in beach volleyball, and is great at arcades. * Rider: Azula is shown to be capable of handling a mount. * Expert Tracker: Azula easily trails her targets. She easily tracked down Zuko and Iroh, as well as Team Avatar on short time. * Resilient: Azula has high stamina, and is capable of unleashing a large amount of firepower than average firebenders. Feats Strength * Crushed shells with her fingers. * Halted her track at a slope. * Blocked Aang’s airbending with her hands. * Blocked Zuko’s strikes. * Kicked rocks being thrown at her. * Broke free from Toph’s earth-binding bending technique. * Broke free from Katara's ice-binding bending technique. Speed & Agility * Casually dodged Zuko's strikes. * Leaped through wood, and quickly kicked blue flames at Aang. * Balanced herself standing on a pole. * Dodged obstacles made by Aang. * Fired consecutive blue flames at a fast rate. * Dodged earthbending strikes. * Easily leaped high places. * Landed safely from falling. * Quickly escaped the gangs assault. * Deflected Aangs’ strikes. * Dodged falling rocks from above. * Slides off a drill and landed safely on the ground. * Dodged a charging flying Appa. * Dodged Suki's strike. * Dodged a Kyoshi warrior’s fan strike. * Stick to rocks and walls. * Dodged Katara's water strike. * Dodged Toph’s attack. * Dodged both Zuko's and Sokka’s strikes. * Dodged Zuko's powered flames during Sozen’s comet. * Escaped from a straitjacket after recovering from a Chi block. * Swiftly dodged Katara's ice shards at point blank range. * Quickly deflected Sokka's boomerang with her bracer. * Quickly disappeared from the gang as soon as she saw the identity of her mother. * Dodged Ty Lee's chi blocking technique. Durability * Tanked a shockwave from Aang. * Tanked Katara's water strike. * Tanked a redirect lightning from Zuko. Intelligence & Experience * At a young age, she already mastered fourteen forms of firebending. * Easily tracked down and found Zuko and her uncle Iroh, without any leads. * Intimidated the Ringmaster. * Successfully forced her best friend, Ty Lee into joining her. * Traumatized Zuko. * One step ahead of the plan during the day of the invasion. * Easily saw through Aang’s plan to lead them into a false path, and halted the invasion during the Day of the Black Sun. * Adapted and copied Aang’s moves and added it to her own. * Disarmed Suki of her weapon. * Infiltrated the Earth Kingdom disguised as Kyoshi Warriors. * Outsmarted the Dai Li. * Coup with the Dai Li and successfully overthrow the Earth King. * Used her flames as thrusters to fly. * Boosted herself on the air with her flames. * Redirected Zuko’s flames. * Managed on the air and saved herself from falling off to her death. * Almost crowned the Fire Lord if not for Zuko’s intervention. * Successful in her plot. Used Mai and Iroh as leverage in persuading Zuko to come back with them to the Fire Nation. * Beaten kids at an arcade. * Acts when there's an opening. * Managed to fire lightning while in a straitjacket. * Masqueraded as the Kemurikage/Scary Ladies. * Orchestrated the kidnappings from the shadows. * Redirected back a redirect lightning to Zuko. * Came back better and stronger. * Recovered from her mental illness, but still a retained a bit of it. * Appears to have studied Ninjutsu. * The ringleader of the Shadowy Kemurikage. * Fought Zuko, Aang and both of them. * When she was young, perfectly hit’s an apple on Mai’s head. * Destroyed a wall of earth with her lightning. * Knocked out Zuko with a fire blast. * Flames are strong enough to slice solid concrete. * Blocked a combined elemental attack from Aang, Katara, Toph & Zuko. * Fatally injured Iroh with her attack. * Led the siege to Ba Sing Ce. * Battled Aang on top of the giant drill while avoiding falling boulders from above. * Knocked out Aang with a fire blast. * Managed to broke through Aang’s defenses with a fire blast. * Took down a huge tree with her flames. * Bested Suki in close quarters combat. * Defeated the Kyoshi Warriors with her small team. * Commanded the Dai Li. * Fought Katara. * Created huge flames to protect her from Katara's huge water wave. * Created flames as thrusters to boost herself towards the enemy. * Knocked Katara out with a flame strike. * Briefly killed an awakened Avatar Aang in his avatar state with a bolt of lightning. * Gave Aang a memorable scar with her lightning. * Conquered the impenetrable city of Ba Sing Ce. * Dominates in beach volleyball. * Pissed off Sokka. * Caught up to Sokka and gang on the gondola. * Fought a handicap against Zuko & Sokka on top a gondola. * Fought Zuko on top of an airship. * She and Zuko caused an explosion when their fiery fist collides. * Briefly became Princess Regent of the Fire Nation. * Fought Zuko in an Agni Kai. * Grabbed the tray with her mouth and knocked down Zuko with it, while strapped in a straitjacket. * Knocked down Sokka with just a spark of lightning. * Aided Team Avatar on finding her mother. * Saved the gang from spirit moth-wasps by firing a ball lightning. * Overwhelmed Zuko in a fire fight. * Set fire to half the landscape and escaped Katara and Sokka’s custody. * Carved out a path on Forgetful Valley by burning down huge trees with her flames. * Disturbed the undisturbed spiritual pool on Forgetful Valley. * Saved Sokka from the vines by punching it with her fiery fist. * Led the order of the Kemurikage/Fire Warriors. * Defeated two Kyoshi Warriors in close quarters combat. * Successfully ruined the peoples trust on their new Fire Lord, resulting of diminishing his reputation as ruler. Flaws * Still a bit unhinged. * A natural sadist. * Lack social skills. * In need of a family therapy. * Perfectionist, have trouble when things don’t go her way. * Can’t bend if she can’t move her body. Gallery Intro Azula.png|Azula during the intro The Firenation's royal family.png|The royal family of the Fire Nation (Zuko, Ozai & Azula) Azula-0.png|Azula of the Fire Nation Child Azula.png|A younger Azula Cocky Azula.png|Azula being cocky Confident Azula.png|Azula being confident Azula smile.png|Smiling Azula Azula pout.png|Pouting Azula Azula's laugh.png|Laughing Azula Azula, Ty Lee, Mai & Zuko.png|Azula's gang (Herself, Ty Lee, Mai & Zuko) Fire Nation Azula.png|Azula with Fire Nation Guards Dai Li Azula.jpg|Azula with the Dai Li Azula & her gang on the beach.png|Azula and her gang at the beach Disguise as the Dai Li.jpg|Disguise as Kyoshi Warriors Azula infuriating Sokka.png|Azula ticked off Sokka Azula combat stance (1).png|Azula's combat stance 01 Azula combat stance (2).png|Azula's combat stance 02 Azula dominates.png|Azula demonstrates her firebending 01 Azula dominates (2).png|Azula demonstrates her firebending 02 AzulaBending.png|Azula's firebending Azula's blazing blue fire attack.png|Azula's blazing blue flames Breathes Fire.png|Azula's fire breath Azula firing lightning.png|Azula ready to fire lightning Azula sitting on chair.png|Azula sitting on a throne Azula vs Aang.png|Azula facing Aang on top of the giant drill machine Azula sliding.png|Azula sliding Throne of Blue Flames.png|Azula as the Fire Nation's regent 01 Azula as Regent.png|Azula as the Fire Nation's regent 02 Azula not impressed.png|A regent Azula is not impressed Unhinged Azula (1).png|Unhinged Azula 01 Unhinged Azula (2).png|Unhinged Azula 02 Unhinged Azula (3).png|Unhinged Azula 03 Unhinged Azula (4).png|Unhinged Azula 04 Defeated Azula.png|A defeated Azula 01 Defeated Azula (2).png|A defeated Azula 02 Aftermath Azula.png|Aftermath Azula Avatar the Search.png|Azula in the Search Avatar the Search Azula & Ozai.png|Azula & Ozai Avatar the Search Azula lightning.png|Azula conjured lightning from her state The Search Azula 02.png|Azula during the Search Azula & Zuko in the Search.png|Siblings Avatar the Search Azula 05.png|Azula conjured a ball of lightning Avatar the Search Azula 06.png|Azula firing the ball of lightning Kemurikage.png|The Kemurikage Azula redirects lightning.png|Returned as the mysterious Kemurikage 01 Kemurikage Azula.png|Returned as the mysterious Kemurikage 02 Kemurikage Azula 3.png|Azula leading the Kemurikage impostors (also known as the Fire Warriors) Azula vs Zuko.png|Azula clashing with her brother, again Shadow Kemurikage Azula.png|Azula and her gang vanished Chibi Azula.png|Chibi Azula Azula in game.jpg|Azula in Avatar: The Last Air Bender - Into the Inferno the game Azula burning.png|Azula vs Aang in the Avatar the Burning Earth Game (DS) Avatar the Burning Earth.jpg|Avatar the Burning Earth Cover (Azula, Aang & Zuko) Movie Azula.png|Avatar the Last Airbender Movie, Azula Azula Artwork (10).jpg|Azula sitting on the Iron Throne Azula Artwork (11).jpg|Azula, the Fire Nation's flower Azula Artwork (4).jpg|Sexy Azula Azula Artwork (14).jpg|Artwork of Azula 01 Azula Artwork (20).jpg|Artwork of Azula 02 Azula Artwork (1).png|Artwork of Azula 03 Azula Artwork (17).jpg|Artwork of Azula 04 Azula Artwork (15).jpg|Artwork of Azula 05 Azula Artwork (13).jpg|Artwork of Azula 06 Azula Artwork (1).jpg|Artwork of Azula 07 Azula Artwork (7).jpg|Arwork of Azula 08 Azula Artwork (19).jpg|Artwork of Azula 09 Azula Artwork (8).jpg|Artwork of Azula 10 Azula Artwork (2).png|Artwork of Azula 11 Azula Artwork (12).jpg|Artwork of Azula 12 Azula Artwork (21).jpg|Artwork of Azula 13 Azula Artwork (9).jpg|Artwork of Azula 14 Azula Artwork (18).jpg|Artwork of Azula 15 Azula Artwork (5).jpg|Artwork of Azula 16 Azula Artwork (3).jpg|Artwork of Azula 17 Azula Artwork (16).jpg|Artwork of Azula 18 Azula Artwork (2).jpg|Artwork of Azula 19 Azula Artwork (6).jpg|Artwork of Azula 20 Vaylin Azula 0.png|Azula as Vaylin Trivia * Azula is voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Azula is the firebender during the intro of Avatar: the Last Air Bender, although she fires blue flames in the series, she fires regular flames during the intro. * Azula represents the blue dragon in Zuko's head. * Azula has complex mother issues. * Azula is too quick and too fast for Aang to handle. * Fire can be dangerous and wild. Azula greatly portrays her element. * Azula was betrayed by her closest friends near the ending. * She is still feared by Ty Lee. * Azula tried to kill Team Avatar at least twelve times, stated by Sokka. * She was born lucky stated by her father Ozai. * Azula took after her grandfather, Azulon, quite a bit than her father, not just in name but in personality as well. * Azula was originally supposed to have an arranged marriage in Book Three, but the idea was scrapped * She made a brief cameo in Avatar: The Last Airbender movie, portrayed by Summer Bishil. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters Category:Evil siblings Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Royal Combatants Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Completed Profile Category:Princess